Puella magi Kakudo magica
by 5power
Summary: Kakudo lives a perfectly normal, peaceful life. Until she has an odd dream about a girl with black hair locked in battle with a group of white monsters, on that same day she has an encounter with a alien being called Nanbey.
1. Prologue

**Authors note: **My dear reader, thank you for taking your time, read my story. I hope enjoy it and please could you review this. Any input you would be greatly appreciated.

Puella magi Kakudo magica

Prologue

200 years ago

A girl stared towards the setting sun, her hand clenched into a fist so tight that blood started to drip from it. The tears from her eyes slowly stopped falling; she turned her head towards the gray rabbit- ferret hybrid creature. The girl spoke in a cold, emotionless voice "Nanbey," the strange creature tilted its head surprised to hear its name, "I think, I have finally decided what I want to wish for."

1 hour later

The creature was crawling his way through the sewers. He finally came to a stop and rested his head on a nearby wall, then for the first time in its existence the creature broke down and began to cry.

3 years ago

Within a church, lay two bodies, both female, one belonged to an adult woman; the other was a young girl who was aged from eight to ten years old. Hanging above them, with a noose around his neck was the body of a man. The women's blood splattered all over the floor, tainting the once holy ground, of course that didn't matter, to the pitch black ferret creature approaching the bodies.

"Well, well, well, look at the mess we have here, the fact you are still alive is a miracle, I would say your will to live is impressive, but it is more likely daddy just messed up when he tried to cut your throat, not that it matters, you will bleed to death very soon, but worry don't your old pal Ryubey will fix you right up, all you to have do is from a contracted with me." The being known as Ryubey said, his voice displaying a level of joy and glee that would only be found in a serial killer who took pleasure from cutting up people's bodies like cattle, something that was very unnatural for any member of any species, but especially for his own. The girl's dying body suddenly sprang to life and whispered something into the black demon's ear.

"Ah, I see very well then." Ryubey's vectors suddenly began to stretch out, digging into girl's body and removing a maroon egg shaped gem from it.

Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to Shaft.


	2. C1:The Day Her World Began To Change

Puella magi Kakudo magica

Chapter 1

The Day Her World Began To Change

_The world was a barren, lifeless husk; you could spend a lifetime looking for any signs of life and find nothing but sand, dust, rocks and demons. For that was all one could find here, the only exception being a teenage girl with silky black hair and purple eyes, she wore black high heel boats and an outfit that looked liked stylized version of typical school girl uniform, it was coloured purple, white, grey and a tine bite of black. The last notable piece clothing were a couple of red ribbons weaved into her hair, coursing them to take the appearance of a hair band. _

_The girl approached the demons; her eyes displaying a level determination and will power which could only be described as nothing less than super human. If you listen carefully, you may just be able to make out a feint whisper coming from a disembodied voice of unknown origins, what the voice actually said is known only to the black haired girl._

_A smile slowly appeared on the black haired girl's face, as she approached the demons. Suddenly! Two colossal wing like structures appeared from her, the girl slowly begins to hover in the air then pieces of the bizarre wings flew off and completely annihilated the demons._

_Then the world turned black..._

"What the hell was that?" Kakudo Sutā said in a confused, irritated and stressed voice, as she slowly sat up in bed her while clutching her head.

Kakudo was believed to be a perfectly normal fourteen year old girl; at first glance there was nothing amazing that made her stand out from any other girl.

However, that was currently the furthest thing from the young girl's mind. No the thing that was in her thoughts was that dream. It wasn't unpleasant like a nightmare, but it was still causing Kakudo great distress, mainly because of how real it seemed. Normally, with dreams, even when people's brains shut down their senses can still feel the outside world, like for example they can still feel the weight of the covers, texture of the bed they are sleeping in and calming warmth of the blankets covering them. But Kakudo's dream was nothing like that, she could feel the freezing cold wind cutting though her like a dagger, she could feel the sand beneath her feet and what really got her was that even when she was awake, her mouth was still dry from the wastelands barren air. It was less dreamlike and more like she had been transported to another world.

A great number of questions ran through the young teen's head _"who was that girl? What were those white things she was fighting? Why was she in the middle of that waste land? What the hell __**was**__ going on?" _

Kakudo's thought were interrupted by her mother's voice. "Kakudo it is time for you to wake up or you're going to be late for school!" Kakudo instantly ran down to grab her breakfast, but the thoughts concerning the dream still prayed heavily at the back of her mind.

Later that day

School had just ended and it had been a pretty bad day of school or at least as far as Kakudo Sutā was concerned. Mostly because that dream! Whenever Kakudo tried to concentrate on anything else that dream would rush to the front of her mind and ruin her concentration. Kakudo tried to ask for help from, well anyone she knew really, but every attempt failed due fact she had no idea how to describe what was bothering her. It was just how real the dream, it disturbed her in ways she could not describe, she was beginning to question her sanity.

Kakudo was half way home when she heard a voice, inside her head. _"Kakudo,"_ Kakudo stopped in her tracks: Great! Now she was hearing voices in her head. The voice spoke to Kakudo again this time with urgency, _"I'm in the construction site." _Kakudo looked around and it just so happened, that there was a construction site just across the street from where she was standing. At this point it would have been easy just to keep walking, to ignore the voice, but she couldn't, it was like some other worldly force was guiding her, telling her that if she walked away from this she would never have a good night's sleep every again.

Kakudo entered the construction site, still questioning the wisdom of following the words of what was probably a hallucination induce by insanity. But still, she pressed on further, into the unknown.

The construction site was exactly, what one would expect a construction site to look like, there was scaffolding that would sever as the skeleton of the building that would one day stand there. There were a couple of bulldozers and cement mixers that were neatly parked ready for use when work started again the next day.

What was being built didn't seem anything special, probably an office building or an apartment block. But that wasn't important. What was important were the events that were about to unfold.

Kakudo found herself in the centre of the site and there was still there was no sign of anything that could have possibly being the source of the voice but then...

"Hello it is pleasure to meet you, Kakudo Sutā," Kakudo turned around in surprise to see, what could only be described as a stuffed animal version of a creature that was a cross between a cat and ferret. Ok that wasn't the most accurate description; a more accurate description would be of a white creature with a fluffy tail, tiny beady red eyes that resembled glass balls, it had a red mark in the shape of a tear drop on its back and weird looking vectors coming out of its pointy ears that were on top of its head. The vectors had pink tips and just above each tip was a gold ring.

Kakudo was about say "what are you?" but stopped herself, deciding that it would be rude and asked instead "Who are you?" The creature closed its eyes; its vectors jolted as if they were attempting to express something a kin to "happiness", because the creature's lips were forever frozen in a bland smile. Kakudo couldn't put her finger on it but that smile just looked empty and fake.

"My name is Kyubey, and I want you to make a contract with me and become a..." ***SPLAT*** before the creature that called itself Kyubey could finish speaking, two big grey tentacle like extensions, that bore a striking resemblance to the white creature's vectors, shot out of the darkness like a bullet, grabbed hold of Kyubey and ripped its body in half.

"Ahhhh!" Kakudo screamed, as she collapsed to the ground, in terror. After discarding the remains of Kyubey, the tentacles shrank back into the darkness.

A few seconds later a gray creature that was almost identical to Kyubey, save for the drastically different colour scheme stepped out of the darkness.

"What... the ...hell...are you?!" Kakudo said trying her best to remain calm. The grey Kyubey closed its eyes and its face formed a sad smile, which directly clashed with the hollow smile that seemed to be frozen onto the white one's face. "Kakudo Sutā, my name is Nanbey and I'm here to save you from becoming a magical girl!"

Meanwhile

Anna Matou had been a magical girl for about two years now. Ever since she made a contract with the incubator called Kyubey, she had faced hordes upon hordes of demons and even few magical girls from rival groups that tried to take her teams territory. She was a veteran of great prowess, a local legend and now she was running for her life.

It started just yesterday, when a group of magical of girls showed up. At first it seemed like just another group of intruders trying to take away the team's territory. But then the invaders attacked. Well only of one of them actually attacked.

She didn't seem all that threatening, some of the more aggressive members mocked and jeered at her.

They stopped laughing the moment the fight started, no, not a fight a massacre. The intruder started by taking out those with the least amount of experience, and then moved up from there until she reached the veterans. Not that it mattered; she bulldozed her way through any magical girl she came across regardless of experience.

Once this invader had finished off Anna's remaining teammates, she engaged Anna in one on one combat. Anna did well at, first but then one of older girls from the invading group ambushed Anna and stabbed her in the gut. She was only able to escape due quick thinking, but that didn't last for long.

Anna ran, clutching a massive hole in her gut. A normal person would have bled to death by now, but Anna was a magical girl and they were made out much sterner stuff. But that wouldn't matter if she became paralysed with pain; luckily Anna had long mastered an ability that allowed her to dull her pain receptors, however it had the nasty side effect of slowing down her reaction time. She could have healed the injuries with magic, but that required time which one simple does not have while on the run from someone trying to kill you. It was at times like this she regretted using her wish to became good at sports, rather than using it to fix her friend's broken leg, _'I guess this is karma's why of biting me in the ass for being selfish'_, Anna thought herself.

Anna had been on the run for five minutes, when she spotted it, the abandoned warehouse. This warehouse didn't seem like much, but to Anna it was one of the most important places in her life. It was in this abandoned, broken down, smelly, old warehouse, that Anna's team was official formed. For a brief moment it looked like she was going to tear up, but she quickly forced herself to stop. There would be time to mourn later right, now survival was the highest priority.

Anna ran towards the warehouse with a great amount of zeal, when out of nowhere a knife shot out of the shadows, Anna moved to dodge it but her reaction time was too slow because of the pain block technique, so the knife impaled in her in shoulder.

'Dam it!' Anna thought as she turned around and started running back the way she came. How was it possible for the invaders to find the warehouse so quickly? The warehouse was pretty much the teams' **secret **backup base, (mostly used when ever Anna's apartment wasn't available.) No one outside the group knew about the warehouse, so how did they find it? The only way they could have found the warehouse's location is if someone on the team had at some point told them where it was. Anna instantly scoffed at the idea; it was just so absurd there was no way anyone on the team would ever betray them, they were like...

Anna suddenly stopped; she hadn't realised until now just how much her team meant to her, Anna's she began to cry. However she stopped before she fully broke down. She couldn't afford to stop now; she needed to live for team's sake.

Anna pressed forward, desperately looking for anywhere she could hide. She briefly found the perfect place in the form of a junkyard, only for an axe to come out of nowhere and almost lodge itself into her skull. Anna was really starting to panic; it seemed no matter where she went these invaders always knew where she was.

In her desperation Anna run down a near ally way only to find her path blocked a stone wall. "Trying, escape, you foul witch?" a chill went up Anna's spin as she recognised the voice. It was cold as the Arctic winds and was laced with a hint of passionate rage and to make it all worse, it sound like it was coming from a little girl.

Anna slowly turned around to see, a girl aged about 10-12. She wore a red cloak, black shoes and her face was hidden by a blood red hood. But what really drew the eyes, were the metal gauntlets on her hands, they were dark sliver and covered in strange golden line patterns. This was the girl who had slaughtered Anna's team mates and now she was facing her alone, with barely enough strength to stand. Well if this was how things were going to end for her, then Anna was going to do it fighting!

Anna closed her eyes and focused her mind. With a flash of light a javelin appeared in her right hand, "**go to hell**!" she yelled throwing her javelin at the hooded stranger. Who in response simple raised her right hand, the lines carved upon the gauntlet of said hand, began to glow orange before turning bright red and releasing a blast of fire which reduced the javelin to ashes.

The hooded girl slowly approached, Anna who was now struggling with all her might just to keep hers eyes from tearing up, she refused to cry, if only that she might die with dignity, the hooded attacker raised her gauntlets and pointed them at Anna, "I will give you one last chance to pray to god, before I send you to meet him." Anna stared back in horrified confusion, "what the hell are you talking about?" Anna thought this girl and her group just wanted to steal her team's territory, where was all this crap about god coming from? The hooded girl responded coldly "you Puella Magi are slaves to the demons known as incubators who seek to disrupt the natural cycle of destruction and creation, as god decreed it, I now ask you again: do wish to pray before you die?"

Anna just stood there not sure how to respond to this nutcase. For five seconds they, was nothing but silences until Anna broke it "just shut up and do your worse." The last thing the magical girl, know as Anna Matou ever saw was a blast fire spew fore from the hooded girl's gauntlets.

Meanwhile on roof of a nearby building the black called Ryubey, stared at the once magical girl veteran turned flaming corpse. His eyes filled with equally parts plusher and madness, his "lips" forever twisted into a creepy grin. "_Human are such interesting creatures."_


End file.
